When Genevive Ruled Hetalia
by jigglysinger
Summary: A retelling of katytowell's When Genevive Ruled the World in the Hetalia universe. Mostly through Germany's POV.


_I'm sorry to tell you, but your history books are incorrect.  
They are all missing a very important chapter- or perhaps historians didn't wish to upset anyone.  
It is true, nonetheless, that the world was once ruled with the iron fist of a three-and-a-half-year-old girl.  
Let us go back if you have a moment;  
Back to the time before  
__**Genevieve ruled the world...**_

"Hello, Mr. Ludwig,"  
Germany looked down at the black-haired girl beside him. Wearing red ribbons and a white dress, it was Genevieve von Gier, a young German aristocrat that lived close to his house; her father had been working with him for a while, so it wouldn't be strange to have gotten to know her as well.  
"Ah, guten tog, Genevieve," he replied.  
"Is it true? There's no more new toys in the world?" Genevieve asked sadly.  
Germany just sighed. He just didn't understand how one little girl could be so obsessed over new toys.  
"I'm afraid so, Genevieve," he said, despite how he didn't want to. As harsh as he could be, he had a rather soft spot for the girl; she was polite, soft spoken, and patient… usually.  
"I see..." she replied, "then I suppose I should..."  
"Hm? You should what?" Germany asked.  
"Oh! Nothing, Mr. Ludwig... I should go. I have some plans I need to work out! Bye!" Genevieve said before running home.  
Germany couldn't help but feel a little curious. Was Genevieve planning something?  
"I shouldn't worry like this..." he reassured himself, "she's only three-and-a-half... what could a little girl at that age do?"  
Still, he knew how many people in the world couldn't be trusted…

… but he still wasn't prepared for what was to await him.

He didn't hear much from her after that evening. However, over the following seasons, their lives did cross on occasion; mainly when Genevieve's parents and nanny had all suddenly gone missing. Still, he didn't suspect the little girl; the proper people to place the blame on at the time were the Allies.  
Eventually, fall came around, and winter passed without a trace after it.  
Then he was at a meeting. It was just himself, Prussia, Japan, and both of the Italy brothers, talking of the next attack on the Allies.  
"So it's agreed; we'll launch against France next, correct?" He spoke.  
"Of course!" Prussia boasted, "Lets see him stand up against us!"  
"Ve, are you sure this is a good thing?" Veneziano asked, "What do you think, Romano?"  
"Hey; I only agreed to go with you because you wouldn't stop begging me to," Romano talked back, "Don't expect me to talk!"  
"And what of me?" Japan asked, "Shall I launch at China and America then?"  
"Yes," Germany answered, "Yes you shall."  
Japan didn't want to interrupt saying that it'd be unfair to face China and America alone; it was 2 against 1, after all.  
They didn't expect the sudden rumbling from outside.  
"Ve! What was that!?" Veneziano said in fear. Of course he'd freak out first.  
"Calm down, Italy," Germany said, "I'm sure it's nothing."  
Then the rumbles got louder making the Italy brothers cling to each other out of fear.  
"Well, maybe I should check this out." Germany said, heading to the door, not noticing the yellow bird Prussia usually had fly past him and out a window.  
"Be careful," Japan said.  
"Maybe it's an earthquake?" Prussia wondered.  
"No," Japan answered, "I'd be able to tell if it was an earthquake."  
Germany opened the door, stepping outside, and watched crowds of people run away. He looked in the direction they were running from, and all he could see were large toy-like machines.  
"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"  
The Axis immediately got into fighting formation; Germany and Romano got out their guns, Germany's a pistol and Romano's an Uzi, Prussia and Japan each got out swords, Japan's a katana and Prussia's a buster sword, and Veneziano simply wove a white flag.  
Sadly, their efforts in fighting off the behemoths had failed; Prussia was caught in the grasp in a giant teddy bear. A mechanical cat doll had captured Japan. Soon followed by Romano meeting with the same fate, and Germany meeting with Prussia's fate. Veneziano, of course, wasted no time in surrendering. With all 5 captured, living porcelain dolls came and forced them into the back of a transport truck, which strangely enough looked like it was made of wood and plastic, locked inside, and taken away to who knows where.  
As all of this was happening, all Germany could think was, 'Who's doing this?... This can't be the Allies' doing, could it?'  
They were all at a loss.

_Meanwhile…_

America, England, and France had all met with the same fate as the Axis in the middle of a meeting; Russia and China couldn't make it there, so they were lucky. America was just sitting on a bench in the truck, cut, embarrassed, and confused at this sudden defeat.  
"Pop-up-books… I got beaten… by… POP-UP-BOOKS…" he said, "HOW THE HELL DOES THAT HAPPEN!?"  
"Oh quit your whining, America, and help me open this door!" England complained, bruised and beaten by toy soldiers, trying to open the door to break out.  
France, so far, had yet to say anything; all he did was sit in a corner, apparently scared at the sudden scenario.  
Eventually, England gave up on the door and sat by America, frustrated.  
After what felt like hours, France finally moved, heading over to the front of the box where the driver would be.  
"Uh, Ello Messieur Driver… h-how much longer will we have to stay in this teeny-tiny box?..." he asked nervously to the wall.  
He got no answer.  
"Um… Really, if you're there, p-please answer," France said nervously, the small space around them making his stress worse.  
Once again, there was no response. Eventually, France began to think the walls of their box were closing in on them. Then, he began to bang on the wall with both arms.  
"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" he kept yelling, "LETMEOUTLETMEOUTLETMEOUT!"  
England immediately took action, and slapped the shouting French man across the face.  
"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF YOU IDIOT!" he yelled.  
"Easy for YOU to say," France said back, "What!? You know where we're going, and how long we'll be in this hell!?"  
As always, this issued a fight between the two nations. America tried to split the fight, and then attempting to issue them to the vent that suddenly opened at the top of the cell, which began releasing gas into the room.  
"G-guys, there's… woah… Okay… maybe I should lay…" America said before collapsing on the bench he was on, snoring.  
England and France kept going with their little fight, not noticing the passed-out America or the gas consuming them. It didn't take long for the two to succumb.

_*Several hours later…*_

"Hey, I think they're waking up, Germany!"  
The trio's vision had been glazed from their long sleep; they almost couldn't recognize the Axis standing above them or Veneziano's voice.  
"About time you woke up," they heard Japan say.  
America didn't take long to stand up to try shooting them, however, he finds that he no longer has his guns; or any of his weapons. Neither did England and France.  
"What the- Did you take away my stuff!?" America said angrily.  
"No; in fact we don't have out weapons either!" Romano said while trying to cut a prison bar in half… with dental floss.  
The three fifths of the Allies finally realized they were all in a prison cell with the Axis. And they weren't the only ones in the prison; they also saw the Baltic Nations, Poland, Belarus, and Ukraine in the cell across from them. Next-door were Austria, Hungary, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein.  
"By God…" was all that England could say at the sight of it.  
"Who's behind this?" America asked.  
"You tell us!" Prussia replied, "We all got caged up by toys; it could be anyone!"  
No one could really answer.  
Eventually, 4 days passed, and with it, all of the world's nations, even the frightening Russia, who was defeated by a machine known only as "the Tinker Man", were in the cells.  
"This really wasn't what I had in mind when I believed all the world would become one," was all he said was when he was tossed into the cell by dolls.

"Okay, I don't think we're getting anywhere just staying here," Prussia said.  
"Well, what should we do!?" America exclaimed.  
"From what I see, we don't really have much choice," China began to say, "As much as I don't want to, we're gonna have to work together on this."  
"Agreed," Germany said, "Everyone else?"  
Slowly the other Allies and Axis raised their hands; they agreed to work together until they can get themselves and everyone else out.  
Sadly, getting out would be easier said than done; there were toy soldiers and dolls patrolling the hallways night and day, and without their weapons, the countries were helpless.  
"Hold on," they heard Switzerland say from next door, "I have something that should help."  
"Switzerland?" Germany said surprised to see the neutral nation speak out.  
Switzerland managed to get a hand over too their cell, handing Romano a piece of paper, thankfully without a toy soldier passing through noticing.  
Romano carefully unfolded the paper, revealing a map of the entire facility.  
"A map?" Romano said, "Where'd you find it?"  
"I got it from one of the toy soldiers," he replied.  
"What's on the map, Romano?" Veneziano asked.  
Romano brought the map to the center of the cell, allowing the other countries to see.  
"According to this map," Romano began, "This place is a full 7 stories; 1 above ground, 6 below ground. The lowest floor is the dungeon- that's where we are right now. Then, from the floor above us all the way to the ground floor, there's the Armory, Ball Room, Play Room, Drawing Room-"  
"Waitwaitwait!" England halted him, "Are you making these rooms up; why would a Drawing Room and Play Room be here?"  
"I'm not making these up! Look!" Romano said, pointing to the room names written on the map, "ANYWAYS, then there's the Green House, Living Quarters, and finally the main Throne Room. The Front door of the Throne Room is the only way we can get out; so we have to be careful."  
"Alright," Germany said, "So how shall we approach this?"  
The countries quieted down hearing the toy soldier approaching.  
"We should probably plan this out slowly, shouldn't we?" France suggested, "Just to avoid suspicion."  
"That's probably a good idea," Japan agreed.

It was another few days before they'd finally organized their plan; to get out of the cell, they'd have to enlist the help of all the other nations; some of them were usually called up to the throne room to entertain their captor. None of them could really see much of her; but they all depicted them as possibly a young girl.  
This made Germany suddenly concerned, remembering the girl from two seasons ago; Genevieve, her believed her name was.  
"Germany, are you okay?" asked a concerned Veneziano one lonely night in the cells.  
"Y-Yeah, I'm fine…" Germany said, "I've… just got this feeling I know who's behind this."  
"Really?" Veneziano asked curiously, "Who?"  
"Well-"  
"Shhh! Be quiet!" Prussia quietly whispered.  
The night of the escape had come.  
"You have the keys, Lithuania?" Russia asked to the nation across the hall to him.  
"Yup," he replied back, holding out keys he got off a rag-doll, extending his arm over the lock, and inserting the key inside the hole. He kept the door pulled closed after locking it, making sure no one notices, passing it over to Cuba, who was in the next cell. They all fallowed this pattern until all the cells were unlocked, and the keys were hidden.  
"Alright, Baltics… Ready…" Prussia waited for the right moment, "Go!"  
In an instant, Lithuania slid the prison door open, letting his cellmates out first before following close behind. Soon after they left, Poland popped back into the dungeon, giving the signal that the coast was clear.  
Eventually, only the Axis and Allies were left in their cell.  
"Alright," China began, "South Korea and Taiwan said they'd have the trucks ready outside for everyone to escape. But before we can do that, we need to take out whoever's responsible for this…"  
"So what do we do? Draw straws?" America suggested.  
There was a brief moment of silence.  
"… I'll do it." Germany finally said.  
"You sure you can do it, little brother?" Prussia asked.  
"It's… best I do it anyways…" they could sense that Germany was hiding something.  
"What's the matter?" France asked.  
"I… I think I know who may be behind this…" Germany said.  
"Who!? Tell us!" England suddenly boasted.  
"I know it doesn't make sense, but…" Germany began.  
Suddenly, they heard footsteps running down to them; it was Spain.  
"The coast is clear!" he proclaimed, "You're free to go!"  
The Axis and Allies made their way up the stairs, going through each room, arriving at the main door. They were home free!  
But Germany, instead, went back over to a curtain hiding the throne. He could see silhouette of a small child curled up on a throne from behind it. He continued to walk over, hoping – praying – that it wasn't who he thought it was. His theories were made true when he pulled the curtain—finding a sleeping Genevieve on the throne.  
His eyes widened, his breath shortened, and his heart seemed to stop at the sight of the three-and-a-half-year-old he once knew being their enemy. He felt the gun in his had; one shot from it and the job would be over.  
'It's just like any other enemy I've come across,' he assured himself, cocking the gun, aiming it for the small head, his finger on the trigger, quivering.  
He took another look at the sleeping child; a girl who had "a life most children could only make-believe," loved by her family a friends… she was only three-and-a-half years old… he couldn't do it. He couldn't take away this child's life. He simply picked up the heavy sleeper, held her close… and tried his best not to cry.  
Prussia noticed Germany shaking, but he couldn't see the small tyrant in his arms. Concerned, he walked over. "What's the matter?" he asked.  
All Germany said was, "… how many trucks are there?"  
Prussia was confused, but answered, "There's enough for everyone… there's even one extra… why?"  
"I'll take the extra truck," Germany said, "I can't kill her… I'll have her in a separate prison… I don't know where, but… it'd probably be a better fate than death."  
"Her?" Prussia asked, before finally seeing Genevieve. He simply stared in shock, before finally saying, "… the truck's yours, then."  
Germany walked out with Prussia, finding the extra truck. With a heavy heart, he gently set Genevieve in the back of the truck, before shutting her into darkness. Then, he went into the driver's seat, and drove off to a unknown destination.

_'I don't understand, Genevieve von Gier... you used to be a good girl...'_

You may be skeptical of this history.  
Those who lived it will tell you-a little too quickly- that it never happened.  
But I assure this has all happened exactly as I have told you.  
If you don't believe me, then ask yourself why;  
Why would your grandparents spoil you with toys and sweetmeats as they did?  
Was it only out of affection?  
Or was it also, perhaps, just the teensiest bit  
Out of the fear that their own little prince or princess  
Just might be the Genevieve of our time?


End file.
